


Flesh

by You6Are6All6Sheep



Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [45]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV), The Warrior Chronicles | The Saxon Stories - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: Day 15, House of Ill Repute, M/M, March Musical Madness (The Last Kingdom), Simon Curtis - Freeform, Vampire AU, flesh, so critique away, this is my first like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 19:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30077298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You6Are6All6Sheep/pseuds/You6Are6All6Sheep
Summary: Flesh by Simon Curtis
Relationships: Finan/Sihtric/Uhtred of Bebbanburg
Series: March Musical Madness Masterpieces [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185899
Comments: 11
Kudos: 4





	Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> I am a very bad Sheep! I actually completely forgot to post this... A lot of firsts for me in this challenge, and this even though it's not graphic is definitely a first. Anyway thanks Chas for the vampire idea!!

The day was like any other really, the sun was shining brightly. Creating a heat that let one know that summer was definitely on the horizon. This was good news for him, warmer weather meant more people out and about. He liked not having to work so hard for his food. In his many years of life he had learned that being patient could bring you the best gifts. Like so many times before luck was to find him this day.

Moans and screams of pure pleasure were music to his ears. Serotonin and dopamine made the prey especially delicious and what better place to find that, than in a house of ill repute. Rooms full of supposed debauchery, and he lived for every minute of it. The feel of flesh between his teeth and under his hands was an experience like no other. The euphoria that came from that first lap of copper and iron burst across his tongue. Places like these are some of the most magnificent in the world.

An open room to his right had him stopping in his tracks. The men are most enticing as they grope and writhe against each other. The broader of the two pressing his counterpart into the makeshift bed as he thrusts in and out of him. Such an appealing sight, he growled and licked his lips. Yes, luck was with him today. Dinner and a show.

"Hey boys? Mind if I join you?" The Irishman was already divesting himself of his clothes, the others looking to him without stopping. It was all the invitation he needed.


End file.
